Tobin (Comic Series)
Tobin is a character first encountered in Issue 69 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Tobin is also part of the construction crew and formerly served as it's leader. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Not much is known about Tobin's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he used to work at a desalination plant. He managed to make his way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, as one of the original members of the community.Issue 76 Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Tobin led a group in the Safe-Zone that included Bruce, Barnes, Richards, Holly, and two others. Later, he unintentionally allowed Barnes and Richards to be killed. Life Among Them He first appeared in Issue 69, leading a small group. He, Bruce, and two guards arrived to assist Heath, Scott, and Rick Grimes' group. Later, he was seen in Issue 73 at the construction site for the expansion of the Alexandria Safe-Zone Community. Too Far Gone Tobin and Abraham argued after Tobin abandoned Holly to be eaten by the living dead. After Abraham successfully warded off the zombies and rescued Holly, Tobin told Abraham about the community rules over situations similar to that, and hoped Holly agreed with him. Holly instead kicked him in the groin, and he vomited. Later, Tobin was seen speaking with Douglas Monroe over his guilt from nearly allowing Holly to be killed. He mentioned a couple residents, Barnes and Richards, who had died because of his cowardice. No Way Out In Issue 79, he was seen at the construction site, running over zombies while attempting to escape from a horde, as Abraham assisted. In the said issue, he assisted Abraham, Glenn, and Heath clear out the horde of zombies attacking the community. Death ;Killed By *The Scavengers ''(Indirectly Caused) *Zombies As the herd of walkers breaks into Alexandria, Tobin redeems himself by ordering Holly to run and alert Rick and the others, while he attempts to fight off the converging walkers. However, Tobin is overpowered, torn apart and disemboweled by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tobin has killed: *Barnes (Indirectly Caused) *Richards (Indirectly Caused) *Sandra (Alongside his fellow Alexandrians) *Scavenger 1 (Alongside his fellow Alexandrians) *Possibly a few unnamed people (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Holly Tobin and Holly were close friends, although, after he left her for dead when the group was ambushed by zombies, their friendship fell apart, overall. This was redeemed later, however, as Tobin sent Holly away as the zombies broke through the wall to get the others, attempting to hold them off and sacrificing himself. Abraham Ford Abraham and Tobin were mutual friends. The two butted heads and clashed on multiple occasions, but put their differences aside when walkers breached the Safe-Zone. Tobin shows tremendous respect for Abraham when he sees him fighting zombies to save Holly, making himself feel cowardly. He later admits this to Douglas, and steps down. This shows that he trusted Abraham to lead the construction crew over himself. Bruce Bruce followed Tobin's orders and they worked together in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Both seemed to be close friends. Douglas Monroe Tobin and Douglas had a pretty basic relationship, they knew each other as they were part of the same community. Tobin detested his job that was assigned to him by Douglas, but he worked for him nonetheless. Rick Grimes Tobin and Rick don't interact that much, but it's been assumed that they had a positive relationship. Rick was shocked about Tobin's death. Appearances Trivia *Tobin was one of the known original survivors of the Community group led by Douglas, along with Aaron, Olivia and Heath, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position. *It was mentioned in Letter Hacks that Tobin used to work in the desalination plant, which made him vital part in order to make drinkable water inside Alexandria. References ru:Тобин Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics